


Hinata Hyuga on Team 7

by Maccasama



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genin Era, Hinata on team 7, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Love Triangle, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Gets a Genin Team, sasunaruhina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maccasama/pseuds/Maccasama
Summary: Imagine the naruto saga if Hinata was on team 7 instead! The same events occur but are changed due to Hinata.A love triangle begins when Sasuke starts to fall for Hinata, who is in love with Naruto.It is from Hinata's POV and explores the Hyuga clanThere's fluff and angst and a few original scenes.I won't go into details with fight scenes
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. The beginning

It was the day of figuring out what teams they were on. Everyone was so excited. They had done it, they had finally become shinobi. They were all so proud of themselves and happy.

Hinata was playing with her fingers shyly, as she looked over to Naruto. He was slumped down in a seat next to Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke. Hinata secretly hoped she would be on the same team as Naruto, maybe it would give her the courage to finally talk to him.

Naruto had a crush on Sakura, he wanted to be on her team, but he was fine with anyone but Sasuke. He really didn’t wanna be on the same team as that guy.

Sasuke on the other hand only cared about strength. He wasn’t the number 1 student in the academy for nothing. He knew Naruto was weak so he didn’t wanna be with him, also the fact that he found him quite annoying.

Their thoughts became interrupted when Iruka started naming names and teams. Finally he said “team 7 Naruto Uzumaki”, it caused Naruto to sit up in excitement as he secretly looked over at Sakura.

Hinata’s heart was beating fast, she closed her eyes and wished to be placed on the same team as him.

“Hinata Hyuga” it pierced through the room. Hinata instantly blushed she looked over at Naruto who smiled, she tried to smile back but looked away too shy, she pushed her fingers together as she was all red in the face.

“Sasuke Uchiha, you three are team 7 so good luck” Naruto’s face dropped as he realised Sasuke was on his team, sasuke wasn’t too fond either. They stared annoyed at each other.

However, sasuke was relieved that Hinata was on his team. She was a hyuga so he expected her to be quite strong, possibly one of the strongest if not the strongest kunoichi in their class. He knew damn well she was stronger than Naruto.

Sasuke looked over at the shy girl, who had looked at him but immediately looked away when their eyes met.

Sasuke wondered if her shyness would be a hinder to the team.

He didn’t really know or care much about her, but he noticed her immediately, since she was one of the only girls who didn’t fangirl and hang around him. It seemed to him that she liked Naruto instead. It was a relief that he wouldn’t have one of the fan girls on his team. It meant that he could be independent and focus on himself without having some girl continue to annoy him. He figured Naruto would already annoy him enough.

——

They sat on the chairs next to each other. Every other teams sensei had already come but not theirs. Naruto was quite annoyed by this, Hinata was too scared she was kinda relieved that she hadn’t met their sensei yet. But she was already nervous sitting next to Naruto and her face was blushed. Sasuke was stone cold as he always seemed to be.

“So this is our team huh?” Naruto started “well I’m gonna become hokage you two better not hold me back, especially you sasuke”

Sasuke was annoyed his stare intense and cold as he looked over at the blonde.

“Hnf, if anyone is holding anyone back it’s you, you barely even passed, I bet even Hinata is stronger than you”

Hinata was startled she didn’t like fighting or conflict and she didn’t wanna be used in the argument. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked over at her. She stared straight ahead and fidled with her fingers.

“I… I th-think we’re all strong…” she said shyly as she smiled weakly at Naruto and sasuke.

Both boys went quiet and Naruto slightly blushed. No one except iruka had ever complemented him.

He shot off out of his desk with a wide grin on his face. His energy shot through the roof, it was a huge juxtaposition to the two other’s introverted natures.

He took up a black board eraser. “Our sensei’s so late, I’m gonna prank him” he grinned widely as he stood on a chair and placed the eraser so it was stuck on the door.

Hinata was scared she didn’t think this was a good idea, what if their sensei got mad. What if he would hate them. She stood up from her chair and slowly walked towards the door where Naruto stood but she kept her distance from him.

She was shy and held her arms in front of her body. “Nar- Naruto- Kun….” she wanted to stop him but couldn’t.

Sasuke just huffed and pretended to look away although inside he was amused. What an idiotic idea he thought comically.

Hinata couldn’t say anymore as the door bust open and a white haired masked man entered, but before he could enter the white board eraser fell down on his head.

Naruto busted out laughing so loudly as if it was the funniest thing ever. Admittedly, it was funny, everyone thought so but Hinata was too shy to show it, and Sasuke didn’t wanna give the idiot that satisfaction.

The sensei looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, then at Hinata, who got a little shock and looked away as they made eye contact. She was blushing and played with her fingers.

The sensei just sighed loudly. It seemed as though he had no energy, like he didn’t care.

“I’m Kakashi Hatake, your new sensei” he said chilled as he slightly smiled.


	2. The Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes a bit more into Hinata's relationship with her family: the Hyuga clan

Hinata was awakened by the terrible ringing of her alarm. Her purple eyes shut open and a splurge of panic rushed through her body. It’s today she thought as she took a deep breath in order to relax. She got out off her bed and slid into her comfortable purple slippers, she went into the bathroom to get ready.

Everything was dark, since it was so early. Kakashi sensei made them meet up at 5am. He had told them not to eat breakfast since they had to be early, so Hinata didn’t eat anything.

There was a lot on the line today for Hinata. She had to be acknowledged and pass and get a sensei and become a full fledged shinobi. If she didn’t she couldn’t even imagine the wrath of her father.

Her whole life she had trained extremely hard daily, either practicing with Neji, Hanabi or her dad. She was heir to the Hyuga, if she couldn’t even become a genin she had no hope.

She was always very hard on herself. That’s how the hyuga was, especially her dad. A lot had been sacrificed for her. She needed to succeed.

She had awoken extra early. After she was done getting ready she went outside in her front garden and started training.

Not too harshly since she still needed energy for today, but enough to be ready for today.

-

It was 4:45 and she was standing in the training yard where they were supposed to meet. She was the first there. Her nerves always made her arrive early.

It was still pitch dark and a little cold, but she had a warm enough jacket on. She could hear the wind and it was quite peaceful.

Not much later Sasuke arrived. She hadn’t spoken much to him but she greeted him a little, he was quite cold but he replied with “Hi” and then there was an awkward silence.

Later Naruto arrived, she blushed as she saw his face and played with her fingers.

“G- good morning…. Na.ruto-kun” she blushed.

“Good morning Hinata” he said and smiled brightly. He looked over at Sasuke and quietly acknowledged him as their eyes met.

It took a while before Kakashi Sensei came, they watched as the sun rose, the temperature became water. Even animals awoke and birds started chirping.

Almost 3 hours later Kakashi arrived.

Everyone was quite annoyed, even Hinata but she didn’t show it.

“Where were you!?!?” Naruto yelled and raised a fist, his face visibly furious.

Kakashi chuckled “I got lost on the path of life”

Sasuke sighed, Naruto screamed “Lies” and Hinata stood there looking at the ground.

—

The fighting had begun, they had to get a bell from Kakashi. But there were only 2 bells. Hinata didn’t know what to do, she had hid in the bushes as Naruto ran forwards to fight Kakashi, it didn’t end well though, Naruto had quite pathetically lost. He got the 1000 years of death, and Hinata was worried about Naruto when she saw it, but she slightly chuckled, it was quite funny.

Hinata released her byakugan as she saw where Naruto and Sasuke were hiding. She then saw Kakashi try to attack Sasuke.

“Behind you Sasuke-kun” she yelled.

Sasuke couldn’t see her, but he was able to quickly dodge Kakashi’s attack.

As Kakashi and Sasuke were battling she knew she had to do something.

Once she saw that Sasuke had almost gotten a bell she got nervous. She wanted a bell as well, she needed it, for her future, for the Hyuga clan, for her dad, Neji.

She knew what to do and she ran towards the battle and attacked Kakashi.

Kakashi was caught off guard as he saw Hinata and her byakugan activated. He was able to dodge.

Sasuke hadn’t seen the byuakugan in action before, he had thought she had used it before since she saw Kakashi was going to attack him. He saw Hinata fight against Kakashi. He could tell she was strong. Maybe not as strong as him, but definitely stronger than Naruto.

Hinata easily dodged Kakashi’s attacks and she went to use her 32 palms when she hit him. But he poofed as it was a shadow clone.

Then Kakashi used a genjutsu but Hinata’s eyes could see through it.

She quickly ran to where Kakashi was behind a bush.

“I’m impressed Hinata” Kakashi said, while fighting back. “You saw straight through my genjutsu but I guess the byuakugan is quite strong, as expected from a Hyuga”

She blushed slightly due to his compliment but he had soon enough defeated her.

A loud woosh was heard and then they heard Naruto scream.

“Arghh what’s going on”

Kakashi quickly vanished to where Naruto was and Hinata could see them with her byuakugan.

He had been trapped in a trap and he was hanging upside down from a tree.

“Na -Naruto-kun…” Hinata said quietly, but only Sasuke could hear her as he looked over at the girl. Something in his eyes.

“What’s going on Hinata” he asked.

“Naruto was caught in a trap”

“Hnf, of course he was that fool” Sasuke chuckled.

-

Naruto had been punished from trying to steal the lunchbox. He had been tied up. Whereas sasuke and Hinata were able to eat their lunch. Poor Naruto, Hinata thought. He was hungry, they all were, and none of them had eaten breakfast.

She looked up at Naruto shyly and blushed. She wasn’t used to being around him. His stomach rumbled and she wanted to give him some food, but she was scared, what if Kakashi saw it.

The other fact was that she didn’t know how Naruto would react if she fed him food. She blushed at that thought.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

“Here” he said coldly as he handed his lunchbox towards Naruto. Naruto was shocked and blushed slightly. Sasuke was embarrassed but he knew what neeeded to be done. Hinata thought she was a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You need to eat, we need to all three go against him to win”

“You… you’re right.. Sasuke..-kun” Hinata said and smiled.

She was blushing and wanted to offer to feed Naruto but it took so long with Hinata struggling to say the sentence and her looking away blushing and playing with her fingers.

Sasuke sighed she’s way too shy, well this is how Naruto must have felt with those girls who liked me, at least it’s not me this time he thought.

He quickly gave Naruto some food and Hinata looked away she was about to feed Naruto when Kakashi popped out from nowhere.

Hinata and Naruto shrieked in fear, Hinata’s heart almost beating out of her chest.

Sasuke kept a cool front as usual but Hinata saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes.

“It’s not… it’s not what it looks like” Naruto tried to reason, but Kakashi interrupted him.

“You all passed” Kakashi had a warm smile.

They were all shocked, but Hinata was so relieved. She let out a sigh of relief.

Kakashi went on to explain that team work is the most important, and he said he was most impressed with Hinata.

“Hinata, your team work skills are great, you helped out Sasuke with your byuakugan” the white haired sensei smiled.

Hinata blushed a smile on her face as she looked down and pushed her index fingers together.

Sasuke looked over at her. He was impressed as well. She had been a good help. He was happy with her as a team member, she seemed reasonable and her byuakugan was really useful. The only thing he disliked was her shyness and crush on Naruto.

-

Hinata arrived home after today. She was hungry and worn out. She met neji and her dad in the front yard. She smiled shyly.

Both her dad and Neji looked at her curiously.

“So how did it go Hinata-sama?” Neji asked.

“I passed, my whole team did” Hinata smiled brightly but looked down with a blush on her face.

“Of course that was the expectation you’re the Hyuga heir after all” her dad said coldly.

That hurt Hinata, she had wanted them to be proud, but she was not surprised. She just faked a smile and went into her room.

Her sister Hanabi ran over to her and hugged her, smiling brightly as Hinata told her about today.

“I can’t wait to be a ninja like you older sister” Hanabi smiled brightly, and Hinata was really happy to hear those words.


	3. The First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it starts getting a little dramatic with the love triangle. But I love it. I find it quite realistic and love the idea of Sasuke liking the only girl who was never interested in him. Romance will be more for drama and won't be a big part so far, but might in the end

Hinata was following Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke into the hokage’s office. She was nervous, it was her first time in there. It looked old, wooden floors and walls, but it had a surprisingly calm vibe. It made her feel comfortable despite her serious nerves. She looked over at the third hokage with respect. She admired him, he was the protector of the village. She knew Naruto wanted to be hokage and she was inspired by him. She wanted to have big dreams like him.

“Alright gramps, our first mission let’s get it done” Naruto said warmly as he smiled.

Hinata looked over at him inspiration in her eyes. Naruto wasn’t nervous at all he was just excited. He was so cool she thought as she blushed.

“Now now Naruto, let’s listen to lord third first” Kakashi said as he half smiled. It was hard to tell whether he was smiling or not, under that mask.

The third hokage explained their mission and how they had to find a missing cat, it was D ranked.

“What??? Only a d rank?” Naruto yelled annoyed.

“Yeah it’s your first mission and you’re genin so it’s expected” Kakashi said calmly.

“Hnf idiot, I bet you couldn’t even do a d rank mission by yourself” sasuke said riling Naruto up.

“Whatcha said, bastard” Naruto screamed jumping towards sasuke.

“Now now…” Kakashi said.

“Silence!” The third hokage yelled “this is your mission, and if you’re not going to do it you might as well not be ninjas”

Naruto sulked, Hinata wanted to comfort him.

“Na… Naruto-kun… I’m sure… you can do this…” she smiled and blushed looking down at her fingers.

Naruto slightly blushed but was confused by her shyness. His density of not realising Hinata liked him was laughable sasuke thought. But still sasuke seemed bothered by all the attention Hinata gave Naruto.

-

They were in the forest, it was a nice day out. The forest was full of leaves and birds chirping. There was a slightly chilly breeze.

The plan was that Hinata would find the cat with her byakugan and Sasuke and Naruto would capture it. Kakashi didn’t want to help he figured the genin could do this on their own.

Hinata released her byakugan and Sasuke watched her. She scanned throughout the forest.

“He’s not here” she said quietly.

“Well let’s get on to the next area” Naruto said smiling at Hinata who instantly blushed.

They began running through the forest, jumping from branch to branch.

Hinata saw a cat to the left, a brown cat it looked exactly like the picture. It was undoubtedly him.

“Nine o clock, down 50 metres” Hinata said.

Naruto was baffled, he didn’t know the strength of the byuakugan. But sasuke instantly went in that direction and Naruto immediately followed him. Hinata followed.

Naruto instantly charged at the cat who got surprised and jumped scratching his face.

Naruto fell to his butt, but sasuke chased after the cat.

Hinata stopped worried. “Na… Naruto-kun” she said worried.

She was about to give him some ointment as he ran after sasuke.

“Don’t worry I’m fine Hinata” Naruto said as he was running.

Within 5 minutes sasuke had caught the cat. Naruto seemed annoyed. Hinata noticed this.

“Don’t… don’t worry Naruto-kun, you did a great job” she said but instantly blushed as both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her and she realised what she’d said.

“Uhh… I mean, we all did great” she said playing with her fingers and blushing.

Sasuke just stood there looking at her, could she be more obvious he thought.

-

They were sat at ichiraku ramen. They were celebrating their first mission. Kakashi said he’d treat them and if they wanted to go anywhere specific and Naruto immediately yelled ichirakus ramen. Hinata didn’t mind she liked ramen. Sasuke didn’t care as far as she knew.

They were sitting there sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and then Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto were talking loudly. Hinata had her body turned towards Naruto listening to him. She blushed as she was eating.

Sasuke looked at her, she looked quite pretty. What?? He immediately stopped his train of thought. Of course not. He immediately started shoving food down his throat. He didn’t have time for girls, not that he liked her either. Many girls had been after him but no one had ever captured his interest. He was only focused on one thing; revenge. He looked over at Hinata but he didn’t even realise what he felt.

Before he could think anything Hinata looked over at him and smiled blushing. “You did great today capturing the cat, I think we’re all a great team” she said shyly and quitely.

Sasuke looked down trying to hide his blush “Hnf I just did what the mission told me to” and then started eating but after a few seconds he said “thanks, you did fine too” he said and put the bowl up to his face and drank the soup.

Hinata blushed hard and was shy. “Than… thank.. you” she said before turning to look at Naruto.

They were interrupted by loud voices. It was team 8. Kurenai, Shino, kiba and Sakura. They smiled and greeted each other.

“Hah so even people like you can become ninjas” kiba said teasing Naruto.

“What did you say, dog boy” Naruto said and the two started arguing.

Hinata was confused by the chaos but something told her that this was just how their friendship was.

Sakura leaned over between sasuke and Hinata. She smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back. The two were friends.

“Hi Sakura chan” Hinata smiled brightly. “Hey Hinata, so I see you’re on the team with sasuke-kun, you’re lucky” she smiled looking at Sasuke before pulling her arm around him. Sasuke leaned away.

Then Naruto yelled “Sakura chan” he blushed and smiled scratching the hair behind his head. “Let’s hang out after this”

Hinata looked at Naruto smiling so brightly and she looked down and just began eating in quiet. She didn’t know why it hurt in her chest.

“I have a mission so no, but I could maybe make time for sasuke-kun” Sakura said blushing looking at him.

Sasuke seemed annoyed but then he noticed Hinata. She looks sad he thought before realising why. Naruto clearly liked Sakura. He felt bad for her and he didn’t know why. Usually he never feels bad for people.

“Hnf no” he said coldly.

Kakashi stood up from his chair. “I have to go now, see you guys tomorrow” he said “Hinata, sasuke and Naruto, remember to meet at 7am” he waved before leaving.

“Well we have to go too, goodbye Hinata and Sasuke-kun” Sakura said blushing and smiling at sasuke.

“Goodbye Sakura-chan” Hinata and Naruto said and jinxed. They looked at each other and laughed. Hinata blushed after realising this. The rest of team 8 left as they all said their goodbyes.

-

Finally it was time for team 7 to leave. Naruto walked a different way home.

“Good bye na..Naruto-kun” Hinata said as she blushed and waved.

“Goodbye Hinata” he smiled warmly and he and Sasuke looked at each other. That was their way of acknowledging each other, Hinata had started to get used to it.

Hinata and Sasuke walked home the same way. There was an awkward silence. Hinata had noticed sasuke was quite cold, she didn’t know what to talk about.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted.

“Don’t worry about Naruto and Sakura” sasuke said.

“Wha… what do you mean?” Hinata said confused.

“Well you like Naruto right?” Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata’s whole face turned red as she stopped walking. Was it that obvious. She didn’t know what to reply.

“Don’t worry Naruto doesn’t know” sasuke said. Hinata smiled slightly, she was trying to meet sasuke’s eyes but she was too embarrassed, her whole face was still red.

“I mean Sakura doesn’t like Naruto” he said and smiled slightly.

Hinata noticed sasuke might have been trying to cheer her up. She felt touched. Maybe he was nicer than he seemed.

“She… she likes you… sasuke…kun” Hinata said quietly.

“I know, I don’t like her though” he said. Hinata met his eyes.

“I don’t like anyone” he said but once their gaze met he felt a warmth inside. Why did it feel like he had just lied.

She smiled “I really like Naruto-kun… but don’t tell him” she looked down blushing. She played with her fingers.

The warmth inside sasuke disappeared. “Don’t worry, I won’t” he said.

They kept on walking until they went their seperate ways. Hinata waved and Sasuke just gave a slight smile.

It was dark outside and cold. Hinata smiled thinking about today. She really liked it. Being with Naruto. And Sasuke and Kakashi as well. It was a good team.


	4. The land of Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continues, yes I'm making it more dramatic, especially with the love triangle, but I love it, so be prepared heavy sasuhina, naruhina  
> Angst a whole lot of angst, but a little fluff as well  
> I'm not going to go into details about the fights because we all know how they happened, I'll go mostly into detail about Hinata and how she changes things.

"ugh" Hinata stammered through the pain as she was gliding backwards after attempting to block a hit from her cousin Neji. They had been sparring for a while now, as they always did. And of course it seemed that he was heads and tails above her. She wanted to get stronger so she trained as much as she could but it still seemed like she could never catch up to him. _Him._ The person she admired so much, the person she looked up to as an older brother, but he never seemed to care about her. She knew the bitterness and the reasons why, and she hated it as well. She hated the segregation that there was between the main and branch families, but she had no choice. She wanted to change it one day when she becomes the head of the clean, _if_ she becomes the head of the clan that is.

She looked over at her dad while she was bending down panting. His face was cold and still but she knew what he was thinking, she's too weak.

Neji stopped letting out a deep breath, "let's take a break Hinata-sama"

"Not yet, I need to train harder" she said and went into defensive position with her hands flat in front of her.

Neji sighed but smiled as he was impressed, even after everything, she gave her all.

He went into defensive position, flat hands in front of him, and an intense look in his pale purple eyes that were contrasted with the visible veins next to his eyes and his long brown hair

"You start the attack" he said.

-

Hinata was happy. She had just gotten back from the hokage's office they had just been given a c-rank mission. Finally. Their _first_ C-rank. They were supposed to guard a bridge builder while he was building a bridge in the land of Waves. She was so excited she had never been to the land of Waves before. She was excited to tell her dad and Neji, she was going on a mission to another country, she'b be away for a little over a week. This was new, it showed her hard effort had paid off.

She held her hands over her chest and closed her eyes as happiness flooded through her. A slight blush sprinkled over her porcelain skin and her blueish dark hair bobbed as she took a deep sigh. She needed to pack her things, excitement and also anxiety rushed through her, a nervous feeling tingling in the pits of her stomach.

She had packed everything in a big dark navy backpack and was ready to head off. She caught her dad and Neji in the front garden on the terrace overlooking the blue sky drinking a cup of tea.

"Father, Neji" she spoke as she tried to ease her nerves about telling them

"What is it Hinata?" her father spoke in an authoritarian voice

"I'm going on a c rank mission, to the land of waves.... I'll... be away for a little over a week" she said, her purple eyes flickering with emotion and a blush forming on her cheeks as her smile slightly crooked to the left side

"That's good Hinata-sama.... do your best" Neji said, although a little awkward he meant well and even gave her a little smile but still a cold look in his eyes

"Hinata" her father paused a moment as he sighed "Just don't get nervous and mess this up for your team, I know Kakashi will take care of you, and that Uchiha kid is strong too, don't be **the weak link** " he said cold, almost mockingly, he wanted her to improve.

Hinata's smile faded and tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes, but they wouldn't notice. They never did. She just thought for once maybe he might have acknowledged her, but it was to no avail.

"Well I'll be off, take care" Hinata said forcing a fake sweet smile as she walked through the mansion of the Hyuga main family and out the gates.

Once out she couldn't hold it in longer, cold, wet and salty tears poured down her little face. She went behind a tree on the way there to hide. She breathed deep trying to consolidate herself but her sobs wouldn't stop, in fact they got worse. It was like small hiccups, she couldn't breathe. Then she heard it...

"Hinata"

She stiffened, the familiar voice filled her with anxiety. She didn't wanna seem weak, she was crying behind a tree. How pathetic. She quickly dried her eyes, counted to 5 in her head before walking out onto the sandy path and forced a fake smile with her eyes closed. But little did she know, her skin was all patchy, she was red, both her lips, around her eyes, her eyes themselves and her cheeks.

"... H-Hi... Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke stiffened, concern was clear on his face. He _knew_ , and she _knew_ that he knew. The anxiety in her was filled to the brim, she couldn't hold it in.

"What's.. what's wrong Hinata" he said in a concerned voice

She didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to be _the weak link,_ the emotional one ruining it for them all. She didn't want him to know, but looking at his concern she felt terrible. He didn't have to worry about her. She was always a bother she thought. And so, the tears fell down again, she hid her face behind her eyes turning away from Sasuke, but he walked right next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay you know... to be sad sometimes" he said and tried to give her a smile.

Her eyes widened as she made eye contact but her face carried a sad expression as her nose wrinkled, she just needed a shoulder to cry on.

He looked sad, he felt sad, it hurt him seeing her like this, so before he knew it he pulled her in to a hug, her face on his shoulder. He flushed a little, he hadn't thought it through, but he knew she appreciated it once she felt her small vulnerable hands on his back pulling onto his shirt.

They stayed there for a while, her small sobs filled the silence along with the birds and the wind's breeze. He could feel the wetness on his shirt from her tears but he didn't mind. He wanted her to be okay, he wanted her to count on him. Standing there so close together, Sasuke tried to stop it, but the warm feeling in his stomach wasn't something he could control. Her nice flowery scent didn't slip past his nose either.

Finally, the sobs stopped and Hinata pulled away drying her eyes. She looked up at him and instantly looked away a blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe she just cried like that in front of him, like a baby. She was embarrassed, but beyond anything grateful. Sasuke wasn't as cold as he seemed, he was quite nice actually.

"Than... Thankyou Sasuke-kun" Hinata said giving him a small but very genuine smile, her face still a bit red but slowly turning white again, and the redness in her eyes disappearing.

 _Ba-dum, Ba dum...._ Sasuke felt his cold heart beating faster, his eyes widened in shock, before he quickly turned around, hiding the blush on his face.

"It's fine, come on let's go, or we'll be late"

He started walking ahead of her as she followed him, smiling to herself as she looked at him.

-

Naruto and Kakashi and Tazuna, the bridge builder, were already waiting at the gate when the two arrived. Although Kakashi was always late, he wasn't for missions. He was serious. Kakashi seemed to be the only one finding something odd about the two of them coming together, he raised an eyebrow and Sasuke noticed, a slight blush on his face.

"We... live in the same area so we bumped into each other" he said coldly glaring the other way

"Well whatever, let's get going" Naruto said grinning as he ran over to Hinata and greeted her, the dark haired girl immediately red in the face just from seeing him.

They had walked for a while before something happened. All of a sudden two ninjas from another village appeared from a puddle and it had shocked Hinata, and Naruto, and a little Sasuke but he'd never admit it. Hinata had never fought another ninja so she was scared, the black kunai was trembling from her shaking hands as she stood guarding Tazuna.

Kakashi had been killed, Sasuke had saved Naruto and right before Hinata thought something bad was going to happen, Kakashi reappeared and saved them.

She was relieved and let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes as sweat dripped down her face. She was so weak, she was _the weak link,_ she just stood around while the others were fighting, yes she was protecting Tazuna, but she didn't protect anyone but herself. She was disappointed in herself. Maybe her dad was right...

She got pulled into reality really fast once she saw blood falling from Naruto's hand.

"Na-...Naruto-kun" She yelped, running over towards him "your hand" 

Naruto just gently smiled, a warm smile that made Hinata feel warm inside, _happy_ inside, despite all the terrible thoughts she'd just had.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" his teeth almost blinding her as she blushed looking at him with such warmth in her eyes.

Kakashi came back after a serious talk with Tazuna.

"He didn't tell us ninja were after him, that would minimum make this a b-rank mission" the white haired man said coldly, Naruto's face brightened, while the nerves inside Hinata went amock. 'Oh no, what if I can't handle this', was all that was going through her mind.

"Plus Naruto's injured, there was poison in those weapons, so we should just go back to the village" Naruto stiffened, he didn't want to go back, this was the mission he had been _waiting_ for. He needed to prove himself, that he was strong that he could be hokage. That he wasn't the stupid, weak, terrible kid that he had seen in the reflection of the eyes of all those cold villagers.

He took a kunai and stabbed it into his wound causing the dark red blood to splatter all over his hand, a few drops falling onto the ground.Hinata's eyes widened in shock and concern, she didn't want him to hurt.

"I'm a shinobi, I don't quit, I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way, I'll complete this mission and become hokage" the blonde boy said, his blue eyes closed in a huge smile. He was sincere, he meant it.

Hinata was touched. He was so strong, he was so cool, he was so confident. He wants to do it, he can do it. He's an inspiration. She thought as her pale purple eyes glistened looking at him. She could do it too, she would be by Naruto's side, not just in the back corner.

"I'll... I'll do it too" she said, smiling but still in a stern voice, the sternest she'd ever used.

Kakashi and Sasuke were both shocked, this was the first time she'd been this confident. Sasuke smirked but so lightly that no one would notice, although he knew this was because of _him._ He saw Naruto and Hinata smile at each other as Hinata's red cheeks were slowly returning. _It was always him_.


End file.
